


Padded Roadtrip

by Littlenappygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Second Person, Road Trips, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenappygirl/pseuds/Littlenappygirl
Summary: Today is the day your mum takes you on a roadtrip holiday.You’re going to drive all the way to Sydney and then drive up to Brisbane, stopping to see various sights along the way. It’s a long way to drive from Adelaide to Sydney though; mum says that even though we’re starting now it will be dark by the time we get to Sydney.But that’s okay, you’re eight, you’re a big girl now, you can tolerate driving all day to see two whole new cities. Right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own fantasy. I certainly wish for the long-gone days of nappies and being mothered like this.
> 
> I actually started making a text-based adventure game using this concept, but then I felt like writing it up as a story. I chose second person because it's the same as what is normal used in text-based adventures.
> 
> There will be more chapters... eventually.

**Padded Roadtrip**

You wake to the sound of your mum’s voice.

The sky outside is still a bit dark, the sun still rising. You think for a moment when you remember that _today_ is the day your mum takes you on a roadtrip holiday.

You’re going to drive all the way to Sydney and then drive up to Brisbane, stopping to see various sights along the way. It’s a long way to drive from Adelaide to Sydney though; mum says that even though we’re starting now it will be dark by the time we get to Sydney.

But that’s okay, you’re _eight_ , you’re a big girl now, you can tolerate driving all day to see _two_ whole new cities.

You jump out of bed and head into the kitchen. Mum’s there eating some toast.

“You ready, honey?” she asks.

“Yep!”

Well, get yourself some breakfast and then have a shower and brush your teeth.

You do to the pantry and grab a box of your favourite cereal, grab a bowl from the cupboard and the bottle of milk from the fridge. It doesn’t take you long to wolf the whole lot down.

“Don’t forget your teeth,” mum reminds you as you head to the bathroom.

You pull off your PJs and turn on the shower. It doesn’t take long to shampoo your hair and scrub yourself down. Getting out you wrap yourself in a towel and brush your teeth before drying yourself off.

Having forgotten to bring some clothes into the bathroom with you, you carefully peak out the bathroom door for any sight of mum. But having confirmed the coast is clear, you slip out and cross the hallway to your room.

In not time at all you’ve gotten some underwear and socks on, and knowing it’s summer you select some sports shorts and a t-shirt to wear. When you get back to the kitchen you can’t see mum, but you can hear movement in the loungeroom where mum is moving the bags you had packed the day before to take out to the car.

“Come you help me, honey?” She asks. “Just grab whatever you can carry.”

You grab your schoolbag that mum insisted you use to carry your day-to-day things and follow her out of the car. Standing at the boot you look for a spot you can slip it in. There’s a lot of stuff already packed but you find a spot eventually, giving the bag a wiggle so it will slip in. Mum’s doing something with the driver’s side rear door.

“You should do a walk-through before we go,” says mum, not looking up.

She’s right so you head inside and mosey about looking for anything important you might have forgotten. In the lounge you find your tablet you’d left charging overnight. That’s important so you gab that. Heading to your room you give that the once over, spotting your favourite hat. Satisfied you haven’t left anything behind you head back to the car and open the front passenger door.

Inside is the child-seat mum insists on using. _You know_ the law says only seven-year-olds and younger have to sit in one, but mum insists it’s safest to be in one and you’ll have to sit in it until you outgrow it.

Most of your friend’s parents make them use booster seats, but this is a proper child seat with a special six-point harness. Mum had bought it specifically because it had the harness all the way up to age seven and does not convert to a booster seat when you got too big like most other less safer seats. You know this because mum told you when you complained about having to still use it.

It is comfy though.

You stash your tablet and stick your hat behind the seat. You watch as mum goes back inside to do her own walkthrough before leaving. You take your seat in the car to wait for her as the sun starts rising. You can already feel it’s warm and that the day would be a scorcher.

Getting your tablet out you start playing games, wondering why mum was taking so long when she finally steps out of the house and locks the door behind her.

Your door still open mum comes around and starts buckling you up.

“Mum, I know how to do it myself,” you say.

You’re a big girl. You shouldn’t need mum to do your seatbelt for you.

“I know, but sometimes I like doing it for you.”

You don’t grumble as she helps you slip your arms though the shoulder straps and pulls up the bottom straps, connecting all three together with a snap.

She gives you a smile which you try not to return.

“Watch your hands!” she warns before closing the door.

She hops in the other side and starts the car, closing the door with a slap.

“You ready?” she asks.

This time you can’t help but give her a small smile.

“Yep!”

You pull out of the driveway.

wWwWw

About fifteen minute later mum is pulling into the petrol station for some fuel. You don’t way much attention as you fiddle with your tablet as mum fills up. But look up when the door opens; it’s mum.

“You want anything to drink?” she asks?

Mum doesn’t let your drink soft drink very often and she didn’t say “anything but that”, so you try asking her for it.

“Sure, any snacks too?”

Great!

“Uh – yeah…” you rattle off a few.

Mum rolls her eyes affectionately.

“I’ll get you one or two.”

Well it’s better than nothing.

You go back to your tablet and in a few minutes mum is back opening your door, placing several bags of something on your lap, followed by a huge bottle of something.

“What the?” you ask bewilderedly.

Turning the bottle so you can see the label you realise it’s some sort of generic soft-drink. It’s the same flavour you asked for but not the right brand. It is _huge_ though; you had expected a can or a 600ml bottle, not a huge _two litre_ bottle.

You look at mum questioningly.

“The servo drinks are normally really expensive. This stuff was on special though.”

“Oh.”

It’s not too bad though. It’s still sweet and tastes pretty good, _and it’s huge._

wWwWw

You sometimes put your tablet down and watch the scenery go by.

The Hills give way for farmland. You pass country towns and soon you’re in what mum says is the Riverland. Then we reach the Murray.

You didn’t even realise such a thing existed, but you were going on a boat _for cars_. Mum drives the car down the ramp towards the river and onto the ferry. There are a few cars in front of us and over the next few minutes a few more cars slipped in behind. Then a man pulled a boom gate down before going to the driver’s cabin to take the ferry across the Murray River.

You want to get out and watch, but apparently you’re not allowed to, so you roll down the window instead to get a better view.

It’s hot outside but you can smell the river. It’s not bad, but a bit weird.

At the other side the boat driver gets out to lift the boom at the other end of the ferry and cars start driving off.

As the car gets up the ramp you realise it’s even warmer than you thought and put the window up. There’s a town at the top. The heat reminds you though to have a drink and you do so before looking at the bottle. It’s about half-full and you didn’t realise you had drunk so much.

You don’t think much more of it though until mum is speeding away from the town.

“Mum, I need to go to the toilet.”

She gives you a sideways glance before turning back to the road.

“You should have asked when we were still in town. If you have to we can stop at the side of the road.”

You glance out the window. It’s farm country and there’s almost nothing at the side of the road to protect you from view. You’re not sure you could go knowing someone might be watching.

You shake your head.

“I’ll wait,” you say quietly.

“Well, the next town is about thirty minutes away. We can stop there.”

Five minutes later you’re fidgeting in your seat. Ten minutes and the pressure builds. At fifteen you’re beginning to have serious doubts you’ll last another fifteen minutes. You’ve stopped fidgeting because you’re not sure you’ll be able to hold if you do.

At twenty you are ready to bust, but… it’s still clear farmland. You’ve watched as dozens of other cars have passed in the other direction and there’s _no_ cover at all. Someone is bound to see you.

In your worry your concentration laps for a second and a spurt of pee wets your underwear. Your eyes widen in shock and you draw a shocked breath.

“Pull over!” you say quickly.

You’re going to pee and there’s no way you can stop it, but at the side of the road is better than doing so in the car.

Mum pulls over fast and in the process the car hits a small pothole on the side of the road. You gasp again as another spurt leaves you.

You fumble with the buckle and then manage to fumble with the door handle too.

Then, you trip.

You don’t fall very far and there is some grass to cushion your fall, but you can’t stop it anymore, your pee gushes out of you. You can feel it soak your underwear and your shorts and all you can do in lying in the grass crying. By the time the flow ebbs your mum is by your side to pull you up to a sitting position.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she tells you as she rubs your back.

You’re still giving the occasional hiccupping sob and your face is wet from tears but your mum takes the time to inspect your hands.

“No scratches?” she asks. “Do you hurt anywhere else?”

You shake your head.

“Come on, lets get you up. You don’t want to sit in the mud.”

It’s too hot for the mud to be anything but your pee.

Mum pulls you up before going to the boot and opening it for some clothes. You’re just sniffling by the time she gets back with another pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Do you want some help?” she asks.

You shake your head; this is embarrassing enough as it is.

“Do you want me to block the view for you?”

You freeze. You’re sure that some cars passed why you were on the ground wetting yourself like a baby and that someone must have seen you. You nod.

Mum turns her back to you as you pull off your wet shoes and socks.

You’re not sure what to do next; if you pull off your shorts and undies and then put on fresh sets your wet shirt will get pee on them, and if you change your shirt that’s wet around the bottom, your clean shirt will get pee on it from your shorts. Reluctantly you strip both your top and bottoms off.

Just as you slip on some new undies though you hear the sounds of a car. You move up against the car to give yourself some better cover and fearfully watch as it drives by. At it disappears into the distance you quickly get the shorts and shirt on.

With that done mum holds out a plastic bag to put everything in, ties it up and places it in the back. You’re subdued as you get into the child seat and don’t complain as mum buckles you up.

Now it’s over and you have time to think you almost want to cry again at the humiliation. It’s a reminder of the bedwetting you finally managed to stop last year. At a sniffle, mum grabs you hand and gives you a comforting squeeze, the next town in sight.

wWwWw

Mum gets some more fuel before pulling into the supermarket. She grabs you hand comfortingly.

“Honey, I’ve been thinking,” she starts. You begin to worry. “So that we don’t have to worry about another accident that we get you some nappies.”

You look at mum fearfully, your lip quivering.

“I-I don’t need nappies!” you exclaim.

“Sweetheart, I know what happened was really embarrassing for you. I don’t want you to have to go through it again. With a nappy on the worst that happens is it gets wet.”

Your eyes are watering in shame. A sob escapes you.

“No one will know about the nappies. _I’m_ not going to tell anyone,” she continues. “And if you have another accident no one will know. You won’t have to worry about anyone seeing you.”

Mum looks at you sadly.

“I don’t want you feeling hurt like that again.”

Mum’s right, but you worry that mum will think less of you for saying yes, like you worried that you weren’t a big girl because you had trouble wetting the bed once.

“I’m not going to think badly if we get you some nappies.”

You give a shuddering breath before nodding. Mum gives your hand a squeeze in response.

“You won’t even have to come in, I’ll go get them and we’ll find somewhere to get you changed.”

It’s a small relief. Shopping with mum had felt embarrassing too when she had to buy pullups for you.

Mum leaves the windows down for you as you try to distract yourself with your tablet. The heat is oppressive but she’d back fifteen minutes later with some more snacks and a shopping bag you’re sure contains the nappies.

She tactfully doesn’t mention anything before driving in search of somewhere the change, eventually finding a toilet block and some picnic tables by the river. It even has a shower.

“You want to rinse down too, honey?” she asks.

You get out of the car and wonder where everyone is.

“Where is everyone?”

“I’m not sure, you’d think with this weather everyone would be swimming.” Mum looks around. “Maybe it’s too hot?”

You don’t see anyone either, so you cautiously move towards the outdoor shower. It only has unheated water but that fine given the weather. You give one cautious look around before stripping off and giving yourself a quick rinse. Mum has a towel for you by the time you’re done.

“Come on over here,” she says leading you away from the toilets and towards the picnic tables.

Once there she tells you to it on the table. You’re not sure why.

“Lay down, honey.”

Mum rips open the plastic package of… _nappies_ , actual nappies. Not pullups like she used for bedwetting, but nappies that had to be tapped up. You eye them in shock.

“But – I-I don’t need baby nappies!”

“Sweetheart,” she replies. “You know pullups never hold much. You always had trouble with leaks.”

That was true, you could remember how just sleeping in the wrong position or sitting wrongly when you got up would cause them to leak onto your PJs.

“You don’t want to leak into your seat especially if the seatbelt squishes your nappy. These will hold a lot more.”

You squirm a bit, looking at the ground in embarrassment. You can’t disagree with what mum has said. You nod.

“Lay down.”

Mum undoes enough of the towel and you raise your bum so she can slip the nappy under you. Then mum tapes you up securely. When you sit up mum presses a clean pair of shorts and a shirt to you before tactfully going off to pack the car back up.

When you stand up you shuffle slightly feeling the nappy around you. It’s not bad, nappies have never felt bad, but it’s still embarrassing.

You slip on your shorts and shirt and head to the car, getting into your seat. Your mum gives you a kind smile as she does up the buckles. You can’t deny that mum isn’t treating you weirdly about it, so you let mum do them up for you.

Back on the road with the town distantly behind you stop yourself from drinking. You felt thirsty and already had the lid off and the bottle to you lips when you decide you should cut back, but mum notices.

“You shouldn’t stop drinking honey. I know you might think it’s a good idea after having an accident, but in this heat you’ll just make yourself sick.”

You squirm a bit, remembering the embarrassment of wetting yourself, but you are thirsty and your mum is right; being dehydrated sucked so you returned the bottle to your lips and quenched your thirst.

wWwWw

An hour and a half later you cross the border into Victoria. Mum says it won’t be long before we cross again into New South Wales.

The drink has gone right though you though and you start squirming again.

“When can we stop again?” you ask.

She glances at you before looking back at the road.

“I wasn’t planning on stopping until we needed fuel. You need to go to the toilet?”

You give a nod.

“Hmm, I’m not sure, but we can keep an eye out for the signs.”

It’s another ten minutes before mum spots one. The familiar feeling of being about to burst is returning by this point.

“It’s about fifteen minutes to the next town,” she says.

You blush in embarrassment; you know you won’t make it that far. It’s beginning to hurt to hold it again.

“Do – you think I’m a b-baby if I need nappies?” you ask.

You feel humiliated asking.

“No, sweetheart, never!”

You squirm again.

“It hurts,” you admit. You can feel tears forming in your eyes.

“Honey, if it hurts just go in your nappy. I’m not going to judge your badly for it.”

You give a shuddering breath. Mum’s right.

When she takes you hand and gives it a comforting squeeze you make your decision and relax. Mum tactfully doesn’t look your way as the long spurt of pee fills your nappy. It’s a relief on your agonising bladder to let it all out and you can feel your nappy swell under the strap of your seat. You know in that moment mum had been right about the pullup.

When the flow slops you squirm a little in your nappy. It’s warm and wet but it’s not bad for that, it’s bad because you couldn’t stop yourself.

“All better?” mum asks.

“Yes,” you reply quietly.

“Do you still want to stop?”

You quickly glance at her. You’re not sure you want to go through the embarrassment of getting changed just yet.

“When do we need fuel?” you ask.

Mum glances at the dash and make a quick calculation.

“An hour, and hours and a half or so?”

You squirm again, you’ll be fine until then.

“I can wait,” you reply.

wWwWw

You fall asleep not long after, the embarrassment and humiliation coupled with the early hour you had gotten up at exhausting you.

You wake to your bladder again. Eyes groggily looking around trying to figure out where you are.

“You awake, honey?”

“How long did I sleep for?” you ask.

“Hmm, two- and a-bit hours, I think?”

It takes a few minutes to process that.

“Did we stop already?”

“Yeah we did. Sorry I didn’t wake you, but you looked exhausted.”

The sleep had been nice, your nappy was still wet though.

“Is being wet bother you?”

“No,” you reply quietly.

“Well the next stop is twenty minutes away. You want to get changed then?”

You give mum a small nod.

Your bladder is filling, but this time you think you could hold… but it was still uncomfortable. You ask yourself if you should just go in the nappy; its already wet after all. Mum won’t be able to tell and you’ll be able to relax.

You give a discreet sideways glance at mum and grab your tablet. You start up a game before giving her another discreet glance. As you relax and the flow enters your nappy you try to look like you’re playing a game and not wetting yourself again.

Again, it’s a relief and the nappy isn’t so bad warm. It feels squishier too and is straining a bit more against the seatbelt between your legs.

At the next town mum pulls into a petrol station and leads you to the toilet with a changing table. You’re hesitant though.

“Don’t worry, no one is about,” mum says reassuringly.

You don’t see anyone either so you let mum lead you in, locking the door behind you.

She pulls the changing table down.

“How about you get your shorts off first.”

You hesitate for a second before slipping them off. You can see your nappy stained yellow and bulging slightly.

“Oh my,” mum says. “Definitely glad I didn’t get you pull ups.”

You squirm shyly at the comment.

“Come on, let’s get you up.”

Mum lifts you under the arms ad places you on the table, the wet nappy squishing under you. You lie down and she quickly untapes it before you hold your bum up and she changed the wet nappy for a clean one from under you. There’s a pause though and you overcome your embarrassment to look at what mum is doing: she’s shaking baby powder on you too. You try not to think about it as she tapes you up again.

A bit red in the face you slip your shorts on and follow mum out.

“Want some lunch?” she asks.

“Yes,” you reply.

It’s a bit later than you normally eat lunch, but you’ve had snacks and did sleep through normal lunchtime so you’re not super hungry.

“What do you want?”

You’re not entirely sure so you think for a moment. You eventually think of something and ask mum.

“How about we grab it to go and go find a picnic spot? I’m sure there are a few places around here.”

You don’t know anything about that but can’t disagree.

wWwWw

The food is good and you’re enjoying it, but then you feel the familiar movement: you need to poop. You’ve almost finished your meal but you mum notices the slight change in demeanour.

“What’s the matter honey?” She asks. “Need a change already?”

Look up at her in shock.

“N-no!” you stutter back.

“No need to be embarrassed about changes.”

You take another bite of your meal before feeling your bowels move again.

“I need to poop,” you admit quietly.

You’d already scoped the place out and hadn’t spotted a toilet and going back to town would mean doubling back.

“I don’t mind changing dirty nappies, honey,” says mum.

You look at her in shock. You’re not sure what to say to you avert your eyes and try to finish your meal.

“Couldn’t I – I just go –” you’re embarrassed to say it “– in the bushes?”

Mum gives you a sad smile.

“I’m not sure you should do that in a picnic park. We don’t have a shovel either.”

You squirm, feeling the strong need to go.

“I’ll go back to the car and let you do your business, okay?”

Red faced and averting your eyes you give her a small nod. She stands up but before walking off pulls you into a hug.

“I mean it, I don’t mind changing dirty nappies. Looking after you is never a chore sweetheart.”

You’re embarrassed but do feel comforted by your mum’s words as she walks off.

You don’t have a choice though.

You’re not sure what you should do though, you’re not sure you could go standing up and sitting on the picnic bench like sitting on a toilet mean it pressed into your bum. Eventually you decide to sit on the bench but use your arms to hold yourself up.

Shyly giving the park one last sweep for people watching you use you arms to lift yourself up a bit and begin to push. First though you pee a little bit, what small amount had accumulated since you last wet filling the nappy, but it doesn’t take much for the log to squeeze out as well; you’re only straining a little bit.

As the log drops into the seat of your nappy it takes on a bit of weight, but you can’t consider for long it as you feel another poking through. You push as it parts your bum-cheeks and then it too drops out. You sigh, relaxing now that’s everything out and then sit.

There’s a sharp intake of breath as the poop mushes on your backside. You hadn’t intended to do that, you just sat without thinking. You squirm a bit, feeling embarrassed again.

Again, it’s not bad and it doesn’t smell too much, but you worry what mum thinks of you.

She gives you a smile as she comes back with the bag of nappies and the changing supplies.

“All done?” she asks.

You give an embarrassed nod before you slip your shorts off again and lie down on the picnic table.

The process is more involved this time as mum has to wipe your messy bum down with wet wipes.

“Does this really not bother you?” you ask.

Mum stops and looks up at your face. You want to look away but you can’t.

“Not really, no,” she replies. “Maybe I’d prefer to not have to do it all the time, but this… it reminds me of when you were younger, and I wouldn’t mind it for a little while.”

She finished wiping you down and now it’s time for the baby powder.

“Like when I was a baby?” you ask in a horrified whisper.

She pauses after a few shakes and looks at you again.

“ _When_ you were a baby, but it’s not _about_ you being a baby. It’s just… it’s nice to have the opportunity to look after you more. I wouldn’t mind having to look after you like this a while longer.”

She’s taping you up as you stare at the clear sky.

It’s… nice for mum to be looking after you and it’s nice to know she really doesn’t mind; in fact, she wouldn’t mind doing it… _more._

You lie there for a moment longer considering what the roadtrip holiday would be like in a nappy. The nappies are nice dry and they’re nice wet and if you stopped worrying about mum treating you badly about it you wouldn’t ever have to worry about toilet breaks or sore over-filled bladders.

“Would you like to stay in a nappy for the trip?”

You sit up, your arms shaking a bit. You can feel how warm you face is and the question. You’re avoiding mum’s eyes but just for a moment glance at her and you can see she seems hopeful at the question. It… would be nice.

“Y-yes,” you reply, squirming.

Mum gives you a wide smile and pulls you into a hug.

You feel a bit scared about the idea and about the idea of someone else finding out, but the idea is comforting all the same.

“Don’t worry, it will be our secret,” mum says as she steps back from the hug.

wWwWw

You feel too tired to really appreciate Sydney as you approach the city. It’s too dark to see anything too and mum says that to see anything good right now we’d have to drive though some really busy parts. Instead the place you’re staying for the night sounds too tempting.

Mum orders some pizza as soon as we’ve got the stuff we for the night inside and you take a seat on the sofa.

“Do you want a change now or after dinner?” she asks.

Giving a bit of a wiggle your nappy feels pretty full and you haven’t been changed since lunch.

“Now,” you reply.

Mum gets you to lie down on the floor as she changes your wet nappy. Now you’re trying not to worry about mum the attention is kind of nice. Soon you’re all dry and mum helps you get your PJs on.

Mum gives you a small smile and a look as she comes in with the pizza box. You realise your nappy is high enough to peak out of your PJs. It’s okay though you think as you finish your food and head straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Padded Roadtrip**

**Part Two**

It’s dark when you wake. You can feel your bladder warning you that you need to get up to the loo. Years of training to _stop_ bedwetting is reminding you you need to get up, so you roll and begin shuffling to the side of the bed when you notice the padding between your legs.

That’s right, you’re in a nappy. A _real_ nappy, not even a bedwetter’s pullup. You pause for a moment and then roll back into the position you had woken up from. You were wearing it, and mum had said you could use it. There’s a moment as you have to overcome all that training telling you you can’t pee here before with a pleasurable sigh you relax and let the warm flow fill your nappy. It’s warm and encompasses you. You can feel the droplets running down and over your bum before being absorbed by the fluffy lining of the nappy.

It’s nice and you realise you had forgotten how nice it as to not have to worry about this sort of thing.

Soon you’ve drifted off to sleep. It doesn’t feel like long before you’re woken again.

“Wakey wakey,” your mum calls from the door.

You blink the sleep away to see mum smiling at you.

“Come on, I’ve got breakfast going. We can eat, get you into the shower and then get ready for the day.”

Oh yeah, you’re in a new city, with loads of cool things to see.

Mum disappears as you take a moment. You can feel your nappy is wet and it’s also still warm under the covers.

Getting up, you can feel the top of your nappy peeking out over the waistband of your PJs. You self consciously pull the waistband a little higher and try to pull your top down a little bit more before heading in search of the kitchen. The place isn’t huge, but you’re unfamiliar enough with it that it takes a moment to realise which way down the corridor you need to go.

In the kitchen your find mum is finishing up some poached eggs. You take a seat at the table and wait for her.

“You wet, sweetie?” mum asks.

You nod with a blush. Mum just smiles.

“I’ll get you in a dry nappy after you’ve showered.”

You dig in and eat in silence for a few moments when a question occurs to you.

“Where are we going today, mum?”

You wait a moment as mum finishes her bite.

“Well, I was going to take you to the Powerhouse Museum.”

You give her a curious look, not sure what it is.

“It’s a museum that shows technology. From airplanes, to electronics, trains. They even have some space stuff.”

You perk up, it does sound interesting.

Knowing you’re going to be in a dry nappy soon and with a nervous glance at mum, you relieve yourself. You squirm a bit in the squishy warm wetness and keep eating.

Finishing your meal, you locate the bathroom and shrug off your PJ bottoms before pulling off your top. Looking in the mirror you look at yourself with your yellow-tinged nappy. It’s heavy and you can feel the weight of it supported by your hips. You’re not sure what to do with it. After a moment you just untape it and let it flop to the floor.

“Knock, knock,” mum says a few minutes later. “Where’s your nappy, honey?”

“On the floor,” you reply.

You can make out the shape of mum through the fogged glass as she places the wet nappy in a bag.

“Finish up soon, sweetie,” she says as she leaves.

wWwWw

“All clean?” mum asks as she spots you stepping out of the bathroom.

You nod.

You’re holding your PJs in front of you. It seems a bit silly to worry about being seen nude when you know what mum is about to say, but you feel some slight embarrassment anyway being caught nude in the hallway.

“Come on, lets get you in your nappy.”

Mum leads you to your room and tells you to lie on the bed. She slips a nappy under you before folding it over and taping it up securely. With that done you lie still a moment before realising mum is looking through your bags. You sit up and look at her curiously; normally you pick your own clothes. Mum spots you looking.

“I thought I might pick something cute for you today.”

Part of you wants to say you can do it yourself but another kind of likes the idea of being dressed up. Soon she’s holding a pink t-shirt out for you. You raise your arms and she slips it over you, helping you get the arms though the holes. Then she turns back to the bags and gabs something else.

“Stand up.”

You do as you’re told, and mum holds out your denim short overalls to step into. With both legs in, mum pulls them up before pulling the straps over your shoulders and attaching the clips to the bib at the front. With the extra thickness of the nappy the overalls actually pull the nappy snugly against you.

Mum then pushes you back again and you sit on the bed as she puts socks on your feet before putting on your canvas shoes for you and tying them up.

“Oh, you look very cute, sweetie,” says mum as she steps back to admire the handiwork.

You _feel_ cute too. You’re actually wiggling slightly in excitement.

wWwWw

According to mum, Sydney traffic is the worst, so instead of driving into the city it’s a five-minute drive to the train station. The trains are a bit different in Sydney; every train is electric and they have gates at every station to make sure you have a ticket before you get on. You stand by as mum gets two tickets from the machines before leading you to a turnstile. There’s a lady watching everyone as you scan the ticket at the turnstile and push the bar hard to get through. The lady smiles at you and you smile back as mum follows you through.

“Grab my hand, sweetie,” mum tells you.

There are several platforms and _loads_ of people about. A lot of them are wearing business clothes but some are older school kids.

“What platform are we going to, mum?” you ask.

Mum slows and looks up. Your eyes follow hers; here are electronic signs at various intervals listing the destination and departure time for the next train. The platform you’re on clearly says _Central Sydney_.

“The right one already,” she replies.

There are no seats free, so mum leads you by the hand to one end of the platform and you stand at her side.

“How come there are kids in school clothes?”

Mum looks out across the platform, no doubt seeing the other schoolkids.

“Not every state has the same holidays as we do,” she replies after a moment. “It’s good because it means holiday locations are less packed.”

That does make sense.

There’s a recorded warning over the loudspeaker warning that an express train will be passing soon. Mum grips you hand a bit more firmly and you step a bit closer. The train is really quiet so it’s a bit of a shock as it shoots by with a gust of wind.

“Wow,” you say.

“It’s fast, isn’t it?”

You nod in agreement.

A few minutes later there’s another announcement, only this on is for a train arriving at platform one. You look up to find a sign.

“This is our train,” you tell mum.

She smiles back and nods.

“So it is.”

The announcement gets people standing up and people start congregating near the yellow safety line. You can see mum give a worried look towards the crowds as she leads you the same direction.

This time you have your eyes peeled up the track and can watch the train as it rolls into the station. The crowds seem to get worse and mum gives you a worried look, before crouching down in front of you.

You’re not sure what she’s doing when she suddenly pulls you into what seems like a hug and then picks you up. You give a tiny yelp of surprise as she bounces you, slipping an arm under your bum before you instinctively wrap your own arms around her neck. You blush slightly at the realisation that mum is carrying you like a baby and as the train doors open, she carries you inside.

wWwWw

There aren’t many free seats in the train, most newly embarking passengers standing. But mum manages to get one seat and she tells you to sit on her lap.

“Would you like me to do your hair?” mum asks after a few minutes.

You turn your head and find she’s giving you a kind smile.

“Okay,” you reply.

You’re not sure what mum has in mind but remembering how much you liked mum looking after you so far you agree. You didn’t normally do much with your hair, only tying it back with a scrunchy if it was getting in the way.

From the feel of it though, mum is tying your hair into pigtails, starting on the right. She pauses after a few minutes to pick the backpack off the floor and place it in your lap before opening it. You can see several nappies and – quickly going red faced – glance around for anyone looking, but soon mum finds several hair ties at the bottom before zipping the bag shut again.

Mum secures the end of the pigtail before moving onto the next. It makes you feel really young to have mum doing your hair for you, and even more so as she’s doing it in pigtails. It’s _childish_ , but then you realise there’s no one about you know. You’re in another state, a thousand kilometres from home. You’re not going to run into someone from school. You squirm happily knowing you can enjoy the childish hair and cute outfit mum chose for you.

The train seems to get more packed the closer you get to Central Station. You’re not sure how because there’s no room, but somehow people still get on. Eventually mum shuffles back in her seat a fraction and pulls you closer, helping you avoid getting a face of handbag. Thankfully, Central is the next stop.

As the train pulls in, most people stand up and start clambering for the door. Mum stays seated though, giving you a squeeze with her arms. At that moment you realise your bladder is filling up. It’s not _full_ , but you could go. It would be better than needing to go on the walk to the museum at least. You’re not sure if you _could_ pee walking, so you might have to stop and that would be really obvious, not to mention having to explain to mum.

But still, what if someone notices? You’ve never wet anywhere you can remember except alone or in front of mum.

“Don’t worry,” mum whispers. “No one will notice.”

You freeze and after a few seconds realise you must have been fidgeting really obviously. With a moment of nervous lip chewing, you agree and try to relax enough to pee. It takes a few stops and starts – you being really conscious of the people around you – but soon you let it out with a small sigh.

It feels a bit different to normal. Obviously, you’re in mum’s lap, but the overalls pulling your nappy close means the pee sort of flows over your skin before being absorbed. You can feel it wash over from your front to your bum, it tickles a little bit actually.

“Time to go,” mum says as you finish.

With the train emptying mum takes your hand instead of carrying you. The weather seems to have warmed up though, the hot air on the platform hitting you as you leave the airconditioned train. You almost forget to skip over the gap.

Sydney Central Station is really different from Adelaide. For one it _feels_ high up, instead of being sort of underground, and as you step outside and see the street you realise it really is; it’s a story above the road. There’s even a bit that continues through the station and goes across the road on a bridge. You can see a train taking off in the distance.

Mum leans down.

“Do you want a change when we get to the museum?” she asks you.

You’re not sure; the nappy feels like it could take a lot more, and while warm and wet it feels kind of nice. But it is a bit bulky between you legs.

“How far is it?” you ask.

“It’s not far, it’s only a _kay_.” Mum looks you over. “Do you want to find a change room and get a clean nappy now?”

After a moment’s consideration you shake you head.

You don’t waddle much as mum holds you hand. The weather is getting warmer though so mum stops to get a water bottle out. You take a big drink before resuming. There’s a small line at the entrance to the museum and you both join it. It only takes a few moments to get to the head of the queue.

The lady at the ticket booth looks down at you for a moment.

“My, you must be a very smart little girl to want to see the museum,” she says.

You’re not sure what to make of the comment. The lady looks at mum.

“So, one adult ticket?” she asks.

Mum looks a bit confused too.

“Only one?” she asks.

The lady inclines her head towards the sign before you.

“Don’t worry, kids under five are free.”

You blush slightly and are half tempted to say she’s wrong, you’re _eight_ , but mum just smiles back.

“Oh, okay then.”

Mum swipes her card and the lady hands her a ticket.

“After this sweetie you’ll be able to impress all your new friends at school.”

The lady is smiling and you can’t help but give her an embarrassed smile back.

You waddle slightly as you enter the air conditioning of the museum.

“Now, lets get you changed.”

wWwWw

There are lots of things to see and explore in the museum.

You start on the ground floor where there’s massive old steam locomotives. They’re strange and completely different from the train you rode in this morning. Seeing the old carriages it’s hard to imagine actually riding in them and it’s super weird that you can open the windows.

Inside the locomotive itself you find dozens of valves and gauges. Yu can even see inside it where there’s _loads_ of pipes. You have to wonder what it would be like when hot and imagine that the people who ran these things must have had to work really hard especially on a hot day like today.

Moving on there’s a massive rocket engine.

“This is the same type they used to fly people to the moon,” mum informs you. There were five of them on the first stage of the rocket.”

“Wow,” is all you could say.

The thing was ginormous. It was several times taller than mum.

“This is the only one on display outside America.”

The next think is a display case with a space suit in it. As you look up at it, mum crouches down next to you.

“You know, they have to wear nappies too,” she whispers.

You glance around but don’t see anyone else nearby.

“And they’re really big people,” she continues. “So don’t worry about it.”

You give mum a small nod and she gives you a reassuring smile.

It eventually reaches lunch time and mum leads you out of the museum. Apparently, they’ll let you back in with the same ticket on the same day.

“Do you need a change?” mum asks as you eat lunch.

You squeeze the nappy between your thighs a bit.

“It’s only a little bit wet,” you reply quietly.

Mum looks at you worriedly.

“Hmm, I think you need to drink some more,” she says.

Mum pulls out a water bottle and places it next to the soft drink she bought you.

“I would like you to drink all of this before we head back. I don’t want you getting sick.”

It’s not full and it’s not a _huge_ amount, but it’s still quite a bit with the soft drink. But mum is right, it is warm, just like yesterday. So, you drink the whole lot before finishing your burger and then sip on your soft drink for the rest of the meal.

Walking back to the museum you notice the other problem though. Last time you had pooped it was just you and mum in a park. Now you were in the middle of Sydney, the busiest city in the country with people everywhere, and you’re worried someone will notice.

You don’t have much time to think about it though as you reach the next exhibit. It’s all about what shops used to look like a long time ago, with old cash registers and products to see. There are mannequins wearing old fashioned clothes, tins with labels and brands you’ve never heard of, a cabinet of old doctor’s equipment, the list goes on. It’s really fascinating and it pushes the poop problem out of your mind… until it doesn’t.

Crouching down to look at something on the bottom shelf you suddenly notice you _really_ have to go. You quickly stand up, knowing that squatting made it worse, but that familiar pressure is still there. You’re not sure you could even walk very far without messing yourself.

Looking around you see mum is a short distance away looking at another display. The place isn’t packed but isn’t deserted either. You’re not sure you could poop standing up or with all these people around, but you don’t know where to you could go. But the pressure builds.

You’re sure you’re about to go right there when you spot an adult squatting in front of another exhibit with their camera in hand, taking a photo of something. It occurs to you that you could squat down again and pretend to be interested in this thing some more.

Knowing it’s coming whether you want it or not, you squat down again.

You can feel the poop beginning to come out of you so red faced and with another glance about, you give it a push. Suddenly you’re peeing and can feel the wetness over your skin while the mass parts your behind and immediately runs into your nappy.

With the support of your overalls pulling the nappy close, the poop immediately squashes against it and begins to spread over you bum, most of it moving up through the gap made by your cheeks and down to the middle of the nappy. It feels strange as the poop forces your cheeks apart.

Blushing furiously, you pretend to read the sign as you give another push, earning another spurt of pee and some more poop into your packed nappy. Finally finished, you take a moment to catch your breath before realising you’re in the middle of a museum with other people. So, you stand up and look about.

There’s no one super close and it doesn’t smell too bad, but you’re sure it wouldn’t take much to get people looking about for a messy little girl. Looking for mum, you spot her standing a bit too close to some other people. You want to tug on her sleeve and ask for a change but they’d either smell it or hear what you ask mum. Instead, you try walking in her general direction, trying to avoid other people.

It feels weird having a packed nappy, but walking is even weirder with the feeling of poop opening your bum cheeks and the general warm pasty feeling over your bum. AS you stand away from mum and the people near her you tends your cheeks for a moment and the feeling of poop opening you goes away.

Still, it’s tense as you wait before an opening appears when mum notices you and breaks off.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” she asks.

She crouches down and gives you a reassuring hug before separating slightly.

“Oh my, you need a change, don’t you?”

You’re trembling slightly as you glance about, and by the time you’re looking back at mum you suddenly realise you’re about to cry.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” she says reassuringly. “That’s what the nappy is for.”

You give mum a wet nod before she picks you up. The poop moves a bit as she bounces you to support your bum with her arm, but it’s nice to be able to just press you face into mum’s top and not look at anyone. It’s a short walk to the changing rooms and mum sits you on the changing table.

After locking the door, she grabs a fresh nappy and the packet of wet wipes from the bag before she undoes the buttons on your overalls and pulls them down.

“Lie back, sweetie.”

You do so and let mum pull your overalls down past the knees.

“Hopefully we won’t have to pull your shoes off to clean you up.”

She rests your feet on her shoulder before untapping you before cleaning your front up with wet wipes.

“Lift your bum for me,” she says, and you do that. “Just a little higher, and there!”

The wet wipes are cold on you as she gets everything off and cleans you up. She then pulls the messy nappy out from under you before placing it in a plastic bag and then into the nappy bin. Soon the fresh nappy is underneath you and you can relax on it.

You feel a lot better as mum tapes the fresh nappy up securely and pushes the overalls up over you nappy. Standing on the floor, she pulls the straps over your shoulders and does up the buttons for you.

“All better, my brave little girl?” mum asks.

You give her a small smile and a nod.

wWwWw

You manage to miss the afternoon rush as you catch the train home.

It’s been a long day and you feel like you could fall asleep against mum. You almost do as the train reaches your station. Soon mum is buckling you up in your seat.

“Now, because we can’t eat takeaway every night we’ve got to go shopping,” says mum.

That makes sense, as much as pizza and fish and chips sounds great for every meal.

“Have the nappies given you any problems?” she asks.

You blink at her a moment and realise she’s going to buy some more. You suddenly feel embarrassed.

“No, they’re fine,” you say, looking out the window.

“You sure? I got the store brand ones for you las time because I thought you’d only wear them a day.”

Glancing at mum, she looks strangely hopeful.

“I was thinking of getting you the more expensive ones; they’ve got cute cartoons on them.”

You’re still not sure.

“I’ll get them anyway, so you can try them.”

You give her a small nod, your nervousness increasing as the shops drew closer.

You wonder for a moment if you can ask to stay in the car, but the weather is warm and sitting alone in the car in Sydney is a bit different from some rural town. So you let mum unbuckle you and lead you by the hand to the trolleys.

“Hmm,” hums mum. “You’re a bit big for the baby seat,” she says with a touch of sadness. “Would you like to rid in the trolley?”

You glace at the trolley and then back to her before nodding. Mum lifts you up under the arms before lowering you in. You grab the side of the trolley for support as she pushes you along. Mum grabs vegetables, fruits, meat and some canned stuff, along with bread and milk. Apparently, you’re having pasta tonight which is good for you as mum makes great puttanesca.

But that doesn’t sooth the worry as you reach the baby section. Mum goes to grab a big bag of nappies and walks over to you with them, showing you the packet.

“See, aren’t they cute?” she asks.

 _They are_ , but… well you don’t have a good argument against them and mum does seem happy to buy you expensive nappies.

“They have pullup nappies too,” she adds.

Your eyes glance at the shelves.

“I’ve not sure they’ll stay up as well but they might be more convenient.”

You’re not really sure how to say it, but you don’t really want to do the nappy up yourself.

“I-it’s okay,” you say quietly. “I… I don’t mind it you do my nappy.”

It’s the closest you can get to admitting it.

Mum smiles broadly at you.

“And I don’t mind changing them,” she says.

You wonder if mum knows what you’re thinking.

After a few moments mum places the big 48 pack of nappies in the trolley.

“Well, I’m paying for them, so I don’t mind the extra to keep you snug and dry.”

You give mum an embarrassed smile but instead of returning to the trolley and moving onto the next things you need at the shops, mum turns back to the shelves of nappies. You’re not sure what she’s looking for so you’re a bit confused when she grabs another packet of nappies.

“I think you’ll need some swim nappies, too,” mum says knowingly.

The packet has picture of fish on them from a big movie series. You’d seen them before and seen little kids wearing them at the pool or at the beach, but you’re not sure what they are exactly.

A blush on your face the whole way, mum pushes the cart to the checkout. You try to not look at the girl at the checkout.

“Well, you’re a cutie,” she says.

You know you can’t ignore her so you look at her. You’re sure the blush is obvious.

“Aww, don’t be shy.”

Mum’s smiling between the two of you. The girl at the checkout is really old, but she’s not an adult; she looks like a high schooler. She leans a little closer.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about the nappies,” she says with a nice smile. “Just because you need them doesn’t mean you’re not a big girl.”

You’re shocked by the statement and all you can do is give her a wide embarrassed smile.

“Thank you,” you reply quietly.

The girl’s eyes sparkle, clearly glad she cheered you up in some way.

It’s nice, and you feel fuzzy and warm all the way to bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to realise I'll probably do a chapter for each day... which means a really long story. I'm slightly worried about it being repetitive, but we'll see. I do have a few ideas to mix things up.
> 
> The thing at the end is actually a last minute addition. It just kind of went there and I thought it was super cute. Having a cute girl at the checkout tell me it's okay to be a little girl might be my lesbianism talking though, so your mileage may vary.
> 
> Please check out my other stories. I have a Fem!Harry/Tonks nappy story that's coming along, a slightly romance focussed nappy femslash original story, and a a Rick and Morty ABDL story of all things featuring Summer. I continue to be bewildered by the lack of ABDL Summer stories out there given the comments she makes in canon about wetting herself.


End file.
